polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Enjania/Pls, Nwvermind.
I'd appreciate if people took time to read this. Nwvermind The YouTube Channel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22tu-rEJZ9s&feature=youtu.be The video where Nwvermind calls Randomname140 a ni**er, and where HM17 was being absolutely hilarious. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIQVYO7RC3E The video where Nwvermind wanted NESTLEH to be dead. GerusPenek uploaded these. It's retarded, and it's about an account called 'VladNerochev2003' and it is titled 'How Vlad misbehaves at chat,' taking place in the Wiki chat. If you haven't seen my other blog post about Nwvermind, GerusPenek made a guy on GoAnimate named Vlad, and he killed Gerus because Gerus had no Robux. Obviously, VladNerochev2003 is GerusPenek, and if you haven't figured that out already, go back to Kindergarten. Gerus' YouTube channel username is CaillouFTWTheSimpsonsFTL, by the way. 'Caillou for the win, the Simpsons for the loss.' Many people on GoAnimate make retarded stories of Caillou, so I see why he likes Caillou. In the second video, he said he is going to make videos on GoAnimate of making NESTLEH be punished, like what most GoAnimators do with Caillou. Why this has any relation to Nwvermind https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22tu-rEJZ9s&feature=youtu.be In this, VladNerochev2003 says that Helena Garcia Melero is him. He follows up with 'Nwvermind made by Vlad.' There we go, Nwvermind is VladNerochev2003, also known as GerusPenek. (Nwvermind was originally banned for insulting Helena.) Underage? Most likely, Nwvermind is underage. I don't see why he isn't. He acts like a five year old, and his biggest fear is something from an ANGRY BIRDS game. Do you know any users here who actually like Angry Birds? Of course not. Nwvermind, on his account Kinderer, based off of Kinder surprise candies (look then up on YouTube and you'll get videos of that and Nick Jr. characters with it as an unboxing video), said he ISN'T abusing multiple accounts. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what that means. Yes, Nwvermind has a 99% chance of being underage. What user here watches videos directed at three year olds and plays Angry Birds? Other Pictures Screenshot_2018-08-21_at_2.50.27_PM.png|Nwvermind calling CF1 a ni**er Screenshot_2018-08-21_at_2.58.11_PM.png|Nwvermind insulting NESTLEH Screenshot_2018-08-21_at_3.14.32_PM.png|Slovak giving more proof Herromyradie Something different, a user in the chat yesterday joined in, named Herromyradie. He was obviously pretending to be Japanese, and seems like an alt for this reason. Herromyradie had no edits when he joined in the chat, but that's not the main reason. Herromyradie was extremely active in the chat, and didn't seem to take anything longer than a five second break. What he did, however, was make art of himself. That's not strange? It is, as the file was named 'Artbymethatlookslikenjs.png.' What? How did he know I made art that looked like that? Another thing, why was he using a Romanian flag as the background? I thought he was Japanese, and he said he was Japanese, too. The art looks traced, with minor fails in the flag. Herromyradie is most likely an alt, as a normal user wouldn't have stalked my page right away. An alt, though, may have had seen my userpage before they were banned on their main account. It may be Stingy, as he has made a few alts before, but he mostly related them to cows, unless he realized his mistake in the usernames. Notes *Nwvermind uses main.ru, as he lives in Russia. Go to the Russian Polandball Wiki then, racist bitch. *Nwvermind tried apologizing, like he did on GerusPenek, hoping he wouldn't be banned from the chat. Many users didn't accept. *Gerus pretty much gave himself away with the video. NJBall (talk) 19:09, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts